Celebración Nocturna
by Melrosse
Summary: Hermione no tenía la costumbre de participar en salidas nocturnas, y mucho menos cuando tenía el día de su boda tan cerca que casi podía sentir el encaje del vestido de novia sobre su piel. Sin embargo, si alguien le hubiese dicho antes de qué forma terminaría su noche, no se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de salir al ataque.


_¿Que sería de la vida sin un pequeño OneShot de vez en cuando?_

_Agradezco a **Zhang96** por todo su apoyo y presión para que_

_este fic viera la luz lo más antes posible jajaja_

_¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

_Personajes de **JK. Rowling**, lo demás es únicamente **mío.**_

_Di **no **al plagio._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Celebración Nocturna<em>**

Hermione pensó que nunca sería capaz de decir algo así, pero ahí estaba sentada con el quinto _Cosmopolitan_ en la mano y una sonrisa estúpida que no se le esfumaría del rostro hasta que cada _cc_ de alcohol estuviese fuera de su organismo.

Que Melín la perdonara, ¡pero qué bien le sentaban esos tragos en la compañía de todas sus amigas!

No solía irse de fiesta, y mucho menos con un grupo grande de gente.

Claro estaba que si sustituíamos _fiesta _por despedida de soltera, y _grupo grande_ por Ginny, Luna, Parvati y Katie, la majestuosidad de la salida nocturna disminuía considerablemente, pero aun así no encontraba motivos para quejarse.

Al menos de momento.

¡Y saber que habían tenido que rogarle para hacerla venir!

- ¡Otra ronda, Jimmy! – gritó Ginny al hombre de la barra.

_Jimmy_, el bartender, se había aprovechado de sus habilidades con los vasos y mezcladoras para romper el hielo rápidamente con las cinco jóvenes chicas que habían visitado su bar esa noche.

- Marchando, nena – había respondido guiñándole un ojo a la peliroja.

Esta rio descaradamente como toda respuesta que había dado durante la última hora y media.

- Basta Ginny, que estás con Harry – la había reprendido Parvati, aunque esta llevara más rondas encima que las demás.

- ¡Y qué! Hermione se casa en dos días y aquí está, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que todas nosotras – se defendió tratando de coger las cinco copas con sus dos manos, tirando una al piso en el intento – Ups. Jimmy, ¡una más! – casi gritó en dirección al hombre, el cual acató el mensaje de forma inmediata.

- Ya te lo he dicho Parvati, esto es lo que se supone que hay que hacer en las despedidas de soltera – aseguró Katie batiendo su recién cortado cabello negro – Es nuestro deber recordarle a Hermione todo a lo que está renunciando por casarse con Ron.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – murmuró la castaña algo indignada – El hecho de que me case con Ron no significa que renuncie a mis derechos de mujer independiente; aún podré salir de copas con ustedes – aseguró sonriente.

Todas las chicas la miraron con expresión aburrida.

- Si con independiente te refieres a convertirte en la esposa de un hombre el cual nunca ha tocado un libro de magia doméstica en su vida, entonces tienes razón – le contestó Ginny antes de colocar su mano en el hombro de la castaña – Créeme, he vivido con él veintitrés años – le aseguró en un acto más similar al de una persona que da sus condolencias ante la muerte de alguien.

Hemione de pronto se sintió incómoda al escuchar esas palabras, pero se tranquilizó a sí misma repitiéndose que nada de eso era verdad.

Ron era perfectamente capaz de conjurar un par de hechizos de limpieza y cocina.

O al menos aprenderlos.

- Vamos chicas, no es como si tuviera tres años – Hermione había comenzado a negar con su cabeza con tal fuerza que sintió como una de sus vértebras traqueaba como respuesta.

- No, tiene veinticuatro y eso es aún peor – agregó Parvati.

La castaña no dijo nada. Prefirió en su lugar beberse la copa de un trago y cambiar de conversación.

- Bien, quiero que todas me den pistas sobre lo que me han comprado como regalo de bodas – ordenó la chica cruzando sus torneadas piernas desnudas bajo la falda de trabajo, mirando a las otras expectante.

- Pues yo te he conseguido un cuerno de unicornio enano, ayudan a ahuyentar a los nargl… - murmuró Luna sin que le hubiesen permitido terminar.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ha llegado la hora que todas esperábamos! – y dicho esto tres de las chicas se pusieron en pie como corchos, intentando entre todas –y con poca delicadeza- levantar a Hermione de su silla.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó la víctima con confusión, hasta que segundos después la bombilla se prendió sobre su cabeza – Oh no, les he dicho que no. ¡No quiero ver hombres desnudos!

- Oh, pero esto no es cualquier hombre Hermione, ya lo verás – contestó la dama de honor, Ginny, casi arrastrándola entre la multitud.

La escena se llevaba a cabo mientras que desde una mesa hacia el fondo del bar, un hombre vestido de traje y con una copa de whiskey en la mano lo observaba todo con la vista fija en las cinco mujeres. Si sus ojos no lo engañaban, esas debían de ser Weasley, Patil, Lovegood y Bell arrastrando a Granger como si la llevaran al matadero.

Quizás había bebido ya demasiado whiskey. O quizás no.

Esa mata de pelo pertenecía a la insufrible sangre sucia, de eso no le quedaba duda.

Observó con detenimiento cómo las mujeres caminaban tropezando y riendo, todas amontonadas alrededor de la sangre sucia. Desvió la mirada por un segundo hacia la mesa que habían ocupado minutos antes, encontrándola tan llena de copas vacías que podía asegurar que ya no quedaba espacio para una más.

- Qué poca clase. Además de escandalosas, borrachas – murmuró para sí mismo, ignorando el hecho de que él también bebía esa noche.

Regresó su mirada hacia las brujas a tiempo, justo antes de que estas encerraran a la molesta de Granger en una de las salas VIP que se encontraban al frente, casi corriendo una tras otra antes de desaparecer hacia el otro extremo del bar.

¿Qué estaban haciendo ese montón de estúpidas en su bar, justo la noche de la semana en la que se dedicaba a beber un par de tragos para relajarse?

Ya sabía que era viernes, pero nunca en sus ocho meses de frecuentar el bar se las había topado.

_- _¿Y a ti que carajos te importa? – se preguntó a sí mismo, molesto por el hecho de haberse tomado el tiempo de detenerse a analizar la situación. Pero parecía que su cuerpo no había escuchado lo que había dicho su mente, o al menos se decidió por ignorarlo. En ese preciso instante se puso en pie, y tomándose el resto del whiskey que quedaba en su vaso, se dirigió con pasos firmes y elegantes hacia la puerta tras la cual mantenían a Granger cautiva.

Giró la perilla con firmeza y se metió en la sala.

- Ginny, por favor… - comenzó a decir la castaña, que hasta entonces había mantenido la cabeza agachada – Tú no…eres… Ginny – murmuró despacio y pausado, bastante confundida al percatarse de quién había entrado por esa puerta realmente.

- Granger, te prohíbo que me confundas con un Weasley aunque estés borracha – le respondió el rubio con una mueca de asco.

La chica lo miró con los labios entreabiertos, tratando de decidir qué decir ahora.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, ya que le había parecido lo más lógico.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Siempre vengo a este bar – le respondió el rubio con rudeza.

- ¿Y siempre vienes a ver shows de _stripstease _para chicas en las salas VIP? Vaya Malfoy, no sabía que los hombres desnudos te ponían – murmuró la castaña con una sonrisa triunfante, provocando que Draco tuviera que controlarse bastante para reprimir las ganas de tirársele encima y sacudirla con todas sus fuerzas.

- No seas ridícula Granger. En todo caso, si no fueras una estúpida sangre sucia ya te habría mostrado qué es lo que me pone, y cuánto me pone – le aseguró con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

- Cerdo – contestó ella con repulsión.

El rubio guardó silencio por un momento, ignorando el insulto y pensando en qué decir a continuación.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Este es un bar para magos sangre pura, listilla. Dime Granger, ¿has tenido que hacerle el favor a alguien para que te permitieran entrar? Admito que viniendo de ti nunca lo habría considerado posible, pero aquí estás, tan borracha que el hedor a alcohol proveniente de tu cuerpo se percibe a la distancia – murmuró con aquella sonrisa de suficiencia que siempre lo había caracterizado, apoyando su peso contra la pared roja.

Hermione escuchó sus palabras con la boca abierta. Sin duda alguna los insultos del Malfoy adulto -al que no veía desde hace por lo menos seis años- se habían vuelto mucho más directos, crueles y elaborados.

- También es un bar para civiles, no asesinos, y sin embargo aquí estas tú – replicó la castaña apretando los puños sobre su regazo.

Contra todo pronóstico, el rubio no hizo más que esbozar una sonrisa abierta y cruzarse de brazos, divertido.

- Me asombras, sangre sucia. Eso sin duda te lo has tenido guardado todos estos años a la espera de encontrarme para escupírmelo en la cara - murmuró apuntándola con uno de sus pálidos y largos dedos, señalándola - No lo niegues.

- Lo que menos he querido en mi vida es volver a verte la cara, Malfoy. Será mejor que te marches de una vez, no quiero que me arruines la noche – puntualizó la castaña con voz desafiante, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la puerta con la clara intención de abrirla para que el rubio desapareciera de su vista.

- Nada de eso – respondió este rápidamente, cerrando la puerta casi de inmediato – Nadie se va de aquí hasta que yo lo decida.

Hermione lo miró con aquellos ojos marrones que tenía, completamente furiosos.

De pronto Draco sintió como si un choque eléctrico lo despertara con violencia.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había abandonado su lugar en la mesa para reunirse con ella, en primer lugar?

No sabía muy bien cómo responder a aquello.

Simplemente lo había hecho.

Quizá lo había impulsado el placer de molestarla una vez más, después de tanto tiempo. Granger ya no tenía a Potter ni a Weasley secundándola, así que era probable que ese detalle lo hubiese tentado sin ni siquiera tomarse el tiempo de pararse a pensarlo dos veces.

Había sido un impulso, como encontrarse en piloto automático. La había visto y de inmediato su cerebro le envió la orden a sus piernas de moverse en dirección a ella y molestarla, provocarla, o lo que fuera que se suponía iba a hacer.

No la había visto durante bastante tiempo, pero se sentía tan familiarizado con la situación que tal vez ese había sido el motivo de su repentina aproximación.

Se sentía como una rutina.

- ¿Estás tratando de asustarme? – murmuró la bruja interrumpiendo su reflexión.

- ¿Lo estoy consiguiendo?

- Nunca – afirmó con seguridad, provocando más risas en el joven.

- Vamos Granger, no es para tanto. Además, dime exactamente cómo es eso de que te podría arruinar la noche. ¿Qué estamos celebrando? No me digas que estás embarazada, porque en ese caso esto de salir a emborracharse y de pedir un stripstease está muy mal.

- El único borracho aquí eres tú. ¡Cómo se te ha ocurre! – contestó la chica mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, sin poderle creer lo que acababa de decir.

- Bueno, eso sí que es un alivio. Deberían de prohibirte traer a tus niños impuros a vivir a este mundo – decía mientras se tocaba la frente, simulando limpiarse el sudor - Y si no es eso, ¿de qué se trata entonces? Ha de ser grande para que las dos amigas que tienes se hayan tomado la noche libre.

- Es mi despedida de soltera. Me caso con Ron en dos días – susurró la chica sin saber muy bien por qué le había respondido con la verdad a alguien como Malfoy.

El rubio se quedó muy quieto mientras procesaba aquella declaración.

¿Granger casándose con Weasley? ¡No podía estar hablando en serio!

No es como si esa noticia se tratara de la última revelación mundial.

Weasley siempre había estado detrás de la sangre sucia resguardándola como un perro faldero; aunque a decir verdad, nunca había visto a Granger conrresponderle realmente, al menos no hasta que estalló la guerra y logró escuchar varios rumores sobre esos dos toquetéandose mientras todos los demás luchaban o morían en el intento.

Tampoco era un gran fan de _Corazón de Bruja_, pero de seguro allí habrían publicado todos los detalles de su asqueroso romance.

¡¿Es que no tenían vergüenza ese par de despojos de la magia?!

En cualquier caso, ¿por qué se molestaba tanto?

¡La sangre sucia podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana con el muerto de hambre de Weasley!

Sí, y a él poco le importaba.

Tal vez era el hecho de que muy en su interior alguna vez pensó que Granger podría hacerlo mejor, en lugar de irse con el primero que había mostrado interés en ella.

Le dolía admitirlo, pero la sangre sucia no era precisamente estúpida como para conformarse así sin aspirar a más.

- ¿Tú y la comadreja? ¡No me digas! – le dijo abriendo los ojos exageradamente -Te felicitaría, de verdad lo haría, pero no creo que condenarse a vivir en una caja de zapatos y además de eso, compartirla con quince pobretones más merezca una felicitación de mi parte – murmuró el rubio levantando los hombros, fingiendo encontrarse apenado.

- Ahórrate tus comentarios Malfoy, me importa poco lo que pienses – respondió la chica acercándose al mago – Prefiero vivir en una caja a tener que pasar mis días en una casa en la que han matado a más personas de las que han vivido en ella – replicó Hermione antes de pararse frente al Slytherin con expresión triunfante.

Lo que la chica no sabía era que se arrepentiría un par de segundos más tarde de haber tomado esa decisión, justo cuando el rubio atrapó sus muñecas con fuerza y levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, manteniéndola violentamente sujeta contra la pared.

- Cuida esa lengua, Granger. Muchos comenzarán a pensar que te has convertido en serpiente – susurró el hombre a la vez que aplicaba más fuerza sobre su agarre, ignorando el cuerpo de la castaña retorcerse bajo el suyo.

- Suéltame Malfoy, ¡Suéltame ahora! – gritaba la chica tratando de pegarle con las piernas.

- ¿Será posible que Weasley venga a salvar a su pequeña impura? – dijo soplándole el rostro.

Hermione aguardó sólo un par de segundos antes de acumular la suficiente saliva para escupirle en el rostro.

Los ojos de Malfoy se oscurecieron de tal forma que Hermione realmente dudó que aquello fuera posible.

- Muy mala decisión, sangre sucia – murmuró el hombre antes de separarla un poco de la pared con la única intención de volverla a estrellar contra ella ahora con mayor fuerza..

La chica chilló al sentir el cuerpo del rubio apretarse contra el de ella imposibilitándole cualquier tipo de movimiento, por más mínimo que este fuera.

Draco no sabía si era el whiskey el que estaba actuando por él, pero en ese momento no se le antojaba para nada abandonar aquella posición.

- ¿Qué te pasó Granger? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que Weasley era el indicado? – había pasado a sostener las muñecas de Hermione con una mano, y con la otra se dispuso a tomarla de la mandíbula con firmeza, obligándola a mirarle.

- ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio tanto, maldito infeliz! ¡Suéltame! – la mujer no paraba de dedicarle improperios mientras se sentía completamente inmovilizada por él.

- ¿Te ha prometido que conseguiría un trabajo decente? ¿O quizás haya ahorrado lo suficiente para comprarte un anillo que no fuese de lata? ¡Seguro que pasó un mes sin comer para cumplirte el capricho! – la castaña seguía intentando en vano soltarse de la improvisada prisión, enterándose de la peor manera sobre cuán fuerte y hábil se había vuelto Malfoy – ¿Qué fue Granger? ¿Me estoy equivocando?

- ¡A ti nada de eso te importa! Pero para que lo sepas, lo elegí a él porque él es todo lo que tú y los de tu tipo nunca llegaran a ser – la chica había dejado de patear – Él es muchísimo más hombre que tú en todos los aspectos, nunca soñarás ni con intentar parecerte a él – dijo con el ceño fruncido por el enojo y la mirada clavada en el rostro del rubio, observándolo desafiante mientras su respiración adoptaba un ritmo más normal.

- Si con ser un hombre te refieres a ser un pobretón, inútil, cuyo mayor éxito en la vida ha consistido en ser amigo de Potter y que por si fuera poco no es más que un traidor de la sangre, adelante, por mí no te preocupes; ni muerto preferiría ser como el imbécil de la comadreja – enumeró el Slytherin.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a men… -

- Pero ya que estamos compartiendo opiniones – la interrumpió tapándole la boca con rudeza, usando la mano que antes había estado sujetándola por la mandíbula – Te voy a contar qué es lo que pienso yo.

Hermione lo miró sin emitir un solo ruido. No sabía si era que de verdad Malfoy la estaba asustando, pero por alguna extraña razón ya sus instintos de huída y las alarmas que había prendido su cerebro para seguir forcejeando contra él se habían apagado.

Era ilógico y casi había comenzado a dudar de su propia salud mental; pero se sintió _curiosa_.

- Pienso que una mujer como tú, aún y cuando eres tan obstinada y tan terriblemente insufrible, puede hacerlo mejor. Sólo mira esta piel… - y en ese momento el rubio soltó con repentina delicadeza la mano que tenía sobre la boca de Hermione, subiéndola hasta alcanzar sus brazos, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por todo el largo de su antebrazo y haciéndolo de forma tan suave y tan lenta que Hermione tragó en seco al sentirlo sobre ella.

Ya no quedaba duda.

Esa incapacidad de Hermione para reaccionar como debía de ser tenía que ser atribuida completamente al abuso del alcohol.

¿Cómo era posible que Malfoy la estuviera tocando así?

¿Y cómo era posible siquiera el hecho de que ella se dejara hacer, sin reclamarle nada? ¿Se le había olvidado que él era Draco Malfoy? ¿Se le habría olvidado a él que contra su cuerpo tenía a Hermione Granger?

Podía entender los abusivos agarres de los que había sido víctima antes, ¿pero acercarse a ella de esa forma tan próxima?

Y ni qué decir sobre la sutil caricia que estaba proporcionándole a lo largo de su piel.

Malfoy por su parte ya había dejado de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Durante el rato que había permanecido allí con ella había pensado hasta el cansancio sobre cuán errónea era toda la situación, pero por más que se lo repetía no podía hacer que lo importara aunque fuese un poco.

Lo único que le parecía erróneo en ese momento era no tocar esa piel, irse sin probar esos labios.

Sencillamente ninguno de los dos era capaz de hacer algo para separarse del otro.

Con o sin alcohol.

- Estas tocando a una sangre sucia, Malfoy ¿No te parecía demasiado asquerosa para acercarte a mí? – preguntó la castaña en un leve susurro.

- Quizá no te encuentre tan asquerosa después de todo, Granger – agregó el rubio segundos antes de inclinar su rostro y presionar sus fríos y finos labios sobre los de la Gryffindor, sorprendiéndose y felicitándose a sí mismo cuando esta los aceptó gustosa.

El beso había comenzado como un roce suave y temeroso, pero el ritmo fue aumentando a medida que los labios de ambos se peleaban por satisfacer la propia y repentina urgencia que había embargado a cada uno por igual.

Draco soltó los brazos de Hermione cuando su desesperación por tocar otras partes de su cuerpo fue mayor que la de mantenerla controlada bajo el suyo propio.

Ahora estaba seguro de que ella no iría a ninguna parte.

Hermione había enlazado uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, acercándose aún más al cuerpo de este mientras que con su otra mano se ocupaba de acariciar cada centímetro de su pecho. Malfoy había optado por deslizar una mano bajo la falta de la joven, utilizando la mano que le había quedado libre para tomarla del cabello y jalarla posesivamente hacia abajo, dejando su cuello expuesto para poder besárselo sin compasión.

Ambos habían comenzado a emitir leves pero audibles sonidos de placer cada tanto que sus labios se separaban. A Draco le parecía que sus ropas empezaban a estorbar, y Hermione tuvo que reprimir el gemido que estuvo a punto de salírsele de los labios cuando sintió la palpitante virilidad de Malfoy presionando contra su zona más erógena.

- Maldita sea Granger, no te cases con ese imbécil – le pidió Draco en un susurro antes de penetrar furiosamente con su lengua la boca de la castaña.

- Malfoy… comenzó esta en cuando él la liberó.

- Sólo mira el poco sentido que esto tiene y lo mucho que te está gustando - puntualizó – Y eso que no te he mostrado ni la cuarta parte de lo que soy capaz de hacer contigo. Vamos, huye del inútil ese y déjame cumplir mi palabra.

Hermione sintió como una punzada de calor le llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su vientre, provocándole una sensación tan placentera que en ese momento poco le importaba que Ginny y las demás regresaran y la encontraran de esa forma.

Sólo quería que Draco cumpliera su promesa y la tomara en ese preciso instante.

¿Cómo podía estar haciéndole algo así a Ron, a dos días de darle el sí?

Y justamente con Malfoy, de entre todos los hombres que habían esa noche en el bar.

¿Sería posible que Malfoy estuviera hablando en serio?

El hecho de que la estuviera besando y tocando con tanto deseo, y que ella le estuviese correspondiendo de la misma forma, le decía que por alguna bizarra razón esto que estaban haciendo podría llegar a tener algún sentido si lo juzgaba por cómo había comenzado, tan intenso -y aunque le costase creerlo- tan genuino.

Todas sus caricias se sentían genuinas.

A Hermione dejó de importarle de pronto toda la recepción que tenía preparada en la Madriguera. Ignoró la bella ceremonia que planeó durante tanto tiempo con Ginny y Molly, y olvidó por completo que en casa le esperaba un hombre al cual ya le había dicho sí en una ocasión, y que esperaba que lo hiciese una vez más frente a todos aquellos que conocían.

En este momento sólo le importaban los vibrantes ojos grises que la miraban como si pudieran ver a través de su alma.

- ¿Lo prometes? – le preguntó en voz baja colocando sus pequeñas manos a ambos lados del rostro del rubio, mirándolo muy seria.

- Lo prometo – aseguró el rubio antes de unir sus labios una vez más, sintiéndose completamente extasiado al darse cuenta de que aquello que había estado planeando durante ocho meses había dado resultado.

Nadie desposaba a la mujer que él había elegido para sí mismo, y nadie tenía por qué esterarse que después de todo él sí que leía Corazón de Bruja.

* * *

><p><em>¿Quién sería capaz de decirle que no a Draco Malfoy<em>

_aun y cuando hay una boda planeada para llevarse a cabo_

_en cuarenta y ocho horas?_

_Exacto, nadie jajaja_

_Gracias por leer, espero sus opiniones :)_

_Nos leemos._

_Melrosse_


End file.
